The Forbidden
by your dying star04
Summary: Misae Whitree hasn't been home in five years after her transformation. Now, after meeting the Cullens her and her two friends are going back to Forks. But soon she realizes that an old friend, Jacob Black, has made a transformation of his own.
1. Five Years

Five years.

Five years dead.

Five years dead and alive.

Five years dead and alive as the one creature my family loathed. My friends loathed. My neighbors, my tribe, everyone loathed.

I heard the almost inaudible sounds of William shuffling over to Adelaide. "Is she okay?" he whispered to her.

As if I couldn't hear him. I resisted shaking my head, for they both already knew the answer. I was the one who didn't take being what we were the best. I still held onto my old life close to me; after all, I'm sixteen. I should be twenty-one by now, but I am still stuck in a sixteen year old's body and it bugs the crap out of me.

I don't see how any of this is fair. Why am I the one who has to suffer? I did nothing wrong. I was the one who was simply hiking in the woods, like everyone else in town did, but no; I had to be the one that was attacked and killed. I had to be the one left to die, until I was rescued, and then banished. I had to be the different one.

It's a miracle I came across William in South Dakota and we decided to stay together for awhile. Then, we met Adelaide in Chicago, after almost two years as just the two of us. William started to crush on her a bit and became very attached to her, especially when he found out about how she was abandoned by all those she loved when she was dying of influenza. She never got to say her final words to her family; they simply left her. William became very sympathetic and immediately treated her as more than just a friend. She simply had to stay with me and him when we left Chicago a little over a year later.

I guess I'm just traumatized. I just don't get over things as easily as William and Adelaide do. You figure, Adelaide has been alone for sixty years; she died during the Great Depression. She has been off on her own ever since. William has been alone for over a hundred years. He died during the Civil War, after being shot in the chest. He just sort of wandered around on his own, traveling back and forth across the country. He said I was one of the only ones like him he has met in a long, long time. He was grateful that I stayed with him because of the fact that he was alone for so long. But, I think it's better that loners join together; I used to say that at school to my friends. Loners should all get together and become friends because then they would no longer be loners, as shallow as that might sound. But, that was coming from me, when I had many friends and never once dreamed they would all disappear from me. Who would have thought I would become what I had preached?

God, do I miss the days to be back in school. To be back with all the gossip and the drama and the stress. To be living drama-free is not the most pleasant experience. I was always caught in the most tedious drama, whether or not I wanted to be. Living as a nomad now, I often find myself wishing to be back in school; back in high school and actually able to go to college. Odd, considering when I was able to go to school I would do anything to get out of it.

Well, times change. That was five years ago to this day and things are only going further and further downhill for me.

No matter what, I cannot be changed back to what I was before.

No matter what, I cannot get my old life back.

No matter what, I will forever remain a vampire.


	2. The Rabbit

It took us three continuous days of travel, until we finally stopped to hunt. It took us awhile to find animals that we could hunt without any humans noticing anything. I'm not entirely sure where we ended up, but I do know that it wasn't the warmest place to visit.

We ended up someplace in the mountains. We needed to find food fast; none of us had drank in almost a month. William was starting to become incredibly thirsty, almost dangerously. He was starting to become incoherent when he spoke and very weak. Adelaide and I exchanged worried glances. I had seen William like this only one time before and he ended up killing a little girl; he and I have never forgiven him for that.

Adelaide pulled William's arm around her neck, supporting him up. "You would think any sort of animal would be nearby," she mumbled to me.

I searched throughout the trees, but saw nothing. I touched the ground down at my feet, feeling the vibrations of the Earth.

_A rabbit stood a mile away, nibbling on some grass._

"Did you find anything?" asked Adelaide.

"I'll be back," I said to her. I forced my legs to run, ignoring the aches in my feet. I was moving slower than usual, even though the trees were all just a blur flying past me. I needed to get to that rabbit quickly. If William runs across a human while I'm gone…

I shuddered at the thought. He says he hasn't killed a human in awhile; his original streak was almost half a century, now it's down to four years. He killed that girl because I accidentally found out that she was doomed to become a murderer. It was horrible for the both of us. I had used my clairsentience powers to find out and that is always one of the time that I wish I never had those powers. If I didn't have them, that little girl would not have been killed. That was the last person William had killed. I wouldn't let him start again. I won't let anything like this be blamed on me.

Within twenty seconds, maybe not even, I stood next to the rabbit. Before it even could realize that a predator was next to it, I grabbed the defenseless, little thing, dangling it into the air. I stared for a moment. How the little rabbit reminded me of myself. Being attacked and killed for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Being killed for its blood to help its murderer survive and walk away. And, like both me and the rabbit, the murderer would continue to live among the live, pretending to be something they're no longer. However, unlike this rabbit, I am forced to continue on, knowing my killer is still out there and knowing I can never go home. Who knows? This rabbit might meet its entire family up in Heaven, where it's going to go soon.

That was kind of weird; I managed to compare myself to a rabbit. That just made the idea of killing this thing all the more worse. Killing something I can relate to me is as if I killed a part of me. Then again, once of us should die and actually stop moving.

There has to be a way to kill this thing without feeling any guilt. Maybe I could just bring back the live rabbit and let William or Adelaide kill it the way they want to. Then, I won't feel any guilt and if William has to just eat it alive, he can go ahead.

I started to run again, the rabbit in tow. It appeared bewildered, not sure what was going on. Poor thing. If only it knew…William and Adelaide quickly came into sight. He was sitting on the ground, with Adelaide at his side. His head was buried in his hands, pulling at his hair. It was obviously becoming harder and harder for him to survive. "William!" I called to him.

He looked up and I threw the rabbit at him. He caught it and immediately bit into its side.

I looked away. I didn't dare watch the scene. It would be much too hard for me to bear.

"What took you so long?" asked Adelaide.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Not really, but whatever." I didn't want her to know how upset I had just became. It was embarrassing and I didn't want Adelaide to think that I still couldn't handle being a vampire. She knows how I still struggle, but I didn't want her to know it's this bad. Adelaide would freak out and then, figuratively speaking, I would be killed.

Suddenly, William looked up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The rabbit's limp body laid in his hands; he had already finished drinking the blood. William's face paled, as he muttered a swear.

Adelaide followed his gaze and I thought they were staring at me. Was my sadness that obvious? But, William would have said something. He isn't known to understand that something is wrong and not do anything about it. I turned around and saw what they were staring at.

Four people were walking towards us. Three men and one girl, however all amazingly gorgeous. "They have no scent," William mumbled.

"Are they…?" Adelaide muttered, not even daring to say it.

"I think so."

Great. Just perfect.

They came right up to us. One with blond hair, who was incredibly handsome and pretty young, though he looked the oldest out of all of them. "Good afternoon," he said.

Adelaide and William instantly were at my side. "Hello," said William, trying to pretend he is the leader of us.

"My name's Carlisle Cullen. These are my children, Edward…" He had reddish brown hair that was in total disarray; he was easily the youngest one. "…Emmett…." He was the most muscular, with dark hair. "…and Rosalie…" God, now I felt stupid. She was so beautiful, I could hardly look at her. I was nothing compared to her. She had beautiful, flowing blond hair and was like a model or a goddess.

"I'm William Barker. This is Adelaide McClain and Misae Whitree."

"Are you from around here or do you travel?"

"We're nomadic. We've been together for about five years. Me and Misae first met five years ago and then, three years ago, Adelaide joined us. We've been from South Dakota to the east coast and back."

"What about yourselves?" asked Adelaide.

"We stay in Washington, in a small town. We prefer to live as normally as we can with the humans."

Washington.

My head jerked up at the name.

Adelaide shot a glance over at me. It was as if she knew what was going through my mind.

"How long have you been animal drinkers?" asked Emmett, I think.

"Emmett!" snapped Rosalie.

Adelaide smiled, saying without saying that the statement didn't bother her. "William and I have never drank human blood. When Misae was alone, she didn't know better and did. Once she met William, though, he taught her to drink animal blood."

I tried not to sigh aloud. Technically, that wasn't my fault. I was simply told I was a vampire and to leave. I never knew that vampires didn't have to drink human blood. Guess I followed another cliché down the drain. At least, I haven't slipped like William has. I've done pretty good switching over to animal blood; I haven't tried to drink human blood in awhile.

The other boy, Edward, glared over at me. His dark gold eyes pierced through me, as if what Adelaide said bothered him. But, it was as if he knew what I was thinking. About how I drank the human blood…

Nah.

Carlisle simply nodded. "How long are you going to be in Washington?"

Holy crap, was that where we were? Are we seriously in Washington? We couldn't be. I looked around. There were green trees spread close together throughout the mountain. The skies were a little gray, but it wasn't that bad out. Of course, the temperature was a little cold, but it's hard to say if that's me or the actual temperature.

William shrugged. "However long it takes us to get to the next state or country, I suppose. We don't really plan on where we're going next. We just go."

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish," said Carlisle. "I know a storm is supposed to be coming in soon. In…how long, Edward?"

"Three days," he said, his eyes never taken off of me.

"Yes, right. In three days a storm will be here. I don't know if you three would like to take refuge in our home, but you are welcome to."

William and Adelaide looked at each other briefly. Then, William nodded.

"We would love to," said Adelaide. "Could we stay tonight? Just in case that storm comes earlier."

Emmett gave a booming laugh.

Rosalie put her hand on his arm, giving him a stern look.

"That's perfectly fine."

"We just need to finish up hunting," added William.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "We can understand that. We just recognized a coven of vampires. Sorry about that. We have our cars here, so how about we meet down at the bottom of the mountain once you finish? Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you. We will meet you down at the bottom."

With that, the four of them took off running.

Immediately, I plopped down onto the ground, putting my head in my hands.

A pair of arms came around me, rocking me back and forth. "Are you okay, honey?" whispered Adelaide.

If I could cry, I would have. "Are we seriously in Washington?" I managed to choke out.

"From the sounds of it, we are, Misae," William said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Adelaide mumbled, still rocking me.

How could we be here? How? I never once saw a Welcome to Washington sign, when we came through. We cannot possibly be here. I haven't been here in five years. I thought I was fine, but I cannot be here. I can't. This will just reopen old wounds.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head.

She said nothing, but continued to rock me. Being here will suck. I cannot stand to be back in Washington. I haven't been here in five years. If I was so depressed already while living in San Francisco, Chicago, and all those other places we've lived, imagine being back home.

Adelaide kissed the top of my head. "You okay?"

"It's not fair!" I yelled. "This isn't fair!"

She squeezed me tight. "What isn't?" she whispered.

"Everything! God, why am I being punished? Did I seriously do something so wrong I deserve this?"

"None of us deserve becoming what we are, Misae," she mumbled.

I looked up at her. I demanded, "Then, why us?"


	3. Him

I got Adelaide and William to believe that they managed to calm me down enough to continue our hunt. I truly wasn't fine, though. I didn't want to be back in Washington. I never wanted to come back, even though I did. My family is here, my friends were here; they're probably all off at college now. Everything I ever knew is here. When I transformed, I was told and, even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew I could never come back home. Now, I'm here and we're staying for at least three days.

I sighed aloud.

Adelaide shifted her eyes towards me, her hand gripping my own tighter.

I dropped my eyes, not saying a thing to her. She doesn't understand. Her family was dead and while she was dying, they left her. If she could see them still, I find it very unlikely that she would want to speak to or be near them.

But me…

My family didn't leave me. I wasn't on the verge of dying the last I saw them. I was perfectly fine; I was perfect, normal teenage girl. There was no chance of me dying until that fateful day. As soon as I had completely changed, I was basically banished. My brother and sister and parents are still at home, thinking their daughter ran away for some no apparent reason.

Maybe I can survive this, though. Carlisle Cullen didn't specify what town he lived in. Maybe we won't be anywhere near my hometown. If not, then I'm perfectly fine. I won't have to worry and I would have been upset for nothing.

But, maybe we do stay in my hometown…

Wow. I'm stupid. We can't stay in my hometown. Vampires are forbidden there, especially the…

…Cullens…

"_You know the rules, Misae," he whispered to me._

_I curled up in a ball, still shaking hysterically. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to hear it. But, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was crying dry sobs, for no tears would come from my eyes. "No," I moaned, shaking my head._

"_I'm sorry." He put his hand on my head. "But, you know the treaty. It was made because of the Cullens."_

"_But, I'm not a Cullen!"_

"_You're one of them, Misae. I'm sorry, but you have to go. Now."_

I blinked in surprise at the haunting memory. That was the last time I spoke to him. My ex-boyfriend. Mom didn't entirely approve of him, but Dad did. He and I started to date the summer before eighth grade started and it ended in October after we started our freshman year in high school. He left me and within a couple of weeks, started to go out with a girl at my school; supposedly, we're extremely distant cousins, but I'm not sure.

Obviously, I never completely got over him. I only dated one other person after him and that survived only three dates, before we called it quits. April, he disappeared and came back a few weeks later, completely different. His girlfriend's friend forced me to try to talk to him and see what was wrong. He ignored me. I didn't care.

By June, he was completely out of my life, besides the constant reminders from my sister and friends of what his and my relationship was like. Before, Nashota, my sister, said something about his girlfriend being much better for him than I ever was or something along the lines of that and a whole lot of crap, so she and I got on bad terms. Eventually, she apologized and even more of an eventually, I forgave her. Two weeks later, I died.

And that was the last time I ever saw him.


	4. Haunted

I don't remember ever actually finding food. I don't remember the hunt. I don't remember William trying to show off for Adelaide by finding some huge animal to attack and kill. I don't remember her telling him to be careful. I don't remember Adelaide's supposedly secret glances at me in worry. I remember none of it.

My mind was in a blur until we got to the Cullens' cars. Any thoughts running through my heads were gone, when my jaw dropped at the sight of their methods of transportation. It was a black Mercedes sitting there. Edward and Carlisle were leaning against the car, ignoring the stares of passersby. "Wow," I mumbled. That was one sweet ride. Dad would have loved this car.

Edward grinned. "You like?" he asked.

"Yeah."

William laughed. "Do you know what this car even is, Misae?"

I shook my head. "I just know it's a good car." I didn't bother to say how I did know. William and Adelaide knew how I knew a little teeny bit about cars, but the Cullens didn't need to know.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Carlisle.

We nodded.

Carlisle stepped into the driver's seat, with Edward getting in the back. William decided to sit in the front with Carlisle, while Adelaide and I sat in the backseat, me being pinned with Adelaide on my left and Edward on my right. Carlisle looked back from the rearview mirror at us. "Sorry if it is a bit cramped back there," he said.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

He started the car and I immediately flew backwards as soon as he pressed down on the gas pedal. Edward chuckled softly, while Adelaide just simply looked around. "What happened to Emmett and Rosalie?" she questioned.

"They took Emmett's Jeep home," explained Edward. "We knew there wouldn't be enough room for everybody to drive in one car and we needed to get theirs too." _And to tell Alice, Jasper, and Esme about their arrival…_

I glared at him. What does he think we are going to do? Destroy everything in sight? Just because we don't live a stable life like he does doesn't mean we're uncivilized. God, I was like him--just without the whole 'needing to feed off animal blood' thing--five years ago.

Edward stared at me, his eyes soft, as if I just insulted him. "What?" I asked.

He continued to stare for a moment longer. Then, he shook his head, "Nothing."

What in the world? I shrugged his continuous looks at me off, sighing.

"Now, if you don't mind my asking," started Carlisle, "but when were you all born?"

"Do you mean as vampires or humans?" William asked.

"Either or."

"Well, I fought in the Civil War. I was a Confederate Captain. But, in 1862, I was shot in the chest and was dying. The nurse who tried to help me was a vampire, I suppose he was able to handle blood very well…"

Edward stifled a laugh.

"…But, he transformed me that night and made me a vampire, telling my company that I had passed away from the bullet."

Carlisle glanced up in rearview mirror, his eyes meeting Edward's.

_I think that was me,_ I heard his voice through Edward's mind. _I was working down in Georgia in 1862 and I remember changing a young soldier. I don't remember his name, but I think it might have been William._

_That would be kind of funny,_ Edward thought._ What are the chances of Carlisle meeting up with another vampire, but one that he changed? Just, I don't remember him ever saying that he changed more than Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and me…_

"I was dying of influenza," started Adelaide, "during the Great Depression. My family left me while I was sick and just left me to die."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Carlisle said.

Adelaide shrugged. "I questioned my relationship with others after that. I realized that Misae and William are my only true family, since they haven't left me since we met."

I grabbed her hand.

_Thanks, Misae,_ she thought. _I love you._

You too.

"Somebody came to collect our taxes and saw how sick I was," Adelaide continued, "I think. A lot of that is blurred. I just remember the tax collector coming and then returning with another person. Then, I just remember all the fire."

"I understand that," said Carlisle. "My adopted daughter doesn't have any memory of how she changed. We found out through another vampire."

Edward looked out the window. _A small girl with short black hair watched the videotape. "The old vampire made her a strong new vampire," a man said on the tape, "and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

"_Alice," whispered the girl shown on the tape. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes that widened at the realization of who the man was talking about._

"_Yes, your friend…"_

_The girl with the black hair sighed, looking up at the ceiling. A boy with blonde hair--not Emmett, though--came to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear._

_She shrugged. "I suppose. Not much I can do about it. He's dead and gone and I'm just dead."_

"_I'm sorry, Alice."_

"_Me too." She didn't say anything for a moment. "I guess I'm kind of glad I at least know what happened to me. I don't feel so left out, you know?"_

"_Yes."_

_She leaned her head back, resting it against his chest. "I just never would have suspected that it would be somebody like him…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought my creator would have been destroyed long before. Who would have thought he'd still be around and trying to kill Bella?"_

_The boy waited._

"_She smelled even better than you do," the man on the tape continued. "Sorry--I don't mean to be offensive…"_

_The girl sighed. She pressed a button on the tape, shutting it off. "That's enough of him." She spun around. "Edward, do you know if Bella's awake?"_

I shook my head. Poor girl, whoever she is. I don't know the entire story, but she sounded upset, whether or not she actually she showed it.

"Ah," Carlisle started, "we are almost here. Forks, Washington."

This is the where, if I could have, my face would have paled. To prevent anybody from seeing the shock on my face, I leaned forward, putting my face in my hands. God, why me? Forks. I haven't been here in five years. I didn't want to be back here. This place brings back so many memories of my childhood, even though I didn't even live here. Forks is way too close to my childhood home, to where my friends and family still live…

I cannot be back here. I will die if I stay. There is no way I can survive three days here, at least. Maybe even longer. I will go insane here. I will most likely try to destroy myself or something, or at least into a depression.

I sighed.

"Are you okay, Misae?" asked Edward.

I could feel stares on the top of my head. I nodded, even though I was easily lying. This was the first place I passed through leaving home. I knew it would be safe for me to leave through here, but I never wanted to be back again.

Nobody said anything for about two minutes, while Carlisle continued to drive. I knew Adelaide was watching me carefully. Eventually, she pushed back my hair from my ear. She whispered, "You going to be okay?"

I shook my head.

_She looked up at William, who stared back at her. They looked helpless, questioning silently what to do._

"Here we are," announced Carlisle. He pulled down a driveway that led to a huge, white house. The home was beautiful, but the beauty just added to the sickening feeling I had.

Everyone got out of the car, Edward holding out a hand to help me get out. I gratefully took it. I wasn't sure if my legs would be able to support me standing up. While Adelaide and William stared at the beauty of the surroundings, I just stared at the Mercedes. God, I was back.

"Have you seen the forests, Misae?" asked Carlisle. "I can imagine someone like you would love nature like this."

I nodded, but I didn't need to be reminded of the trees; they haunted me everyday of my forever-long life.


	5. Kwo’okitchid, White Sun?

Memories flooded my mind. Unwanted memories, things I didn't want to remember. I closed my eyes. I never knew Hell, as often as I always said I did, until now, where I am stuck in the one place I would give anything to not be in. a place I knew so well, even though I haven't been here in five years, four months, and six days--not that I counted.

If you're in so much pain, why don't you just leave?

I had said that five years ago. After my first love and I broke up and he became all weird, I said that to him.

But why don't I take my own advice? I mean, the Cullens are not going to miss me. I already know for a fact Edward won't. When I was coming upstairs, I had my hand on the staircase and I knew of the conversation he had with a small woman with caramel colored hair.

"_I don't want them here," Edward had said. He stood in the kitchen with a woman, who looked up at him with a motherly love._

"_Oh, Edward, give them a chance." That was spoken in the woman's mind, though. "They don't appear to be that bad."_

"_How do we know? We don't know them? What if they try to go after Bella like the last nomads we met?" he snapped, his anger rising._

"_Not every vampire we meet is going to try to kill Bella. Besides, Alice didn't see anything harmful about them."_

"_About the older two!" he near yelled. "She hasn't seen anything about that younger one; the girl, Misae! Every vision she has had has come up with nothing!"_

"_That doesn't mean she's bad, Edward."_

"_It must mean something. Esme," he dropped his voice and took a step closer to her, "you haven't seen her or heard her thoughts. There's something different about her. She has a power, I just don't know what. She can hear thoughts, but not everybody's. I don't understand it. But her thoughts, though. Esme, she talks about how much pain she's in and five years and how she doesn't want to be here. Something is wrong with her."_

"_I'm sure it's nothing, Edward. You're just becoming paranoid."_

"_Am I?" he snapped at her. Then, he turned on his heel and ran out of the room._

"_Edward!" Esme, the woman, yelled for him. But, he didn't respond. He left, running right out the front door._

Obviously he doesn't want me here. Do the others? That Alice girl he mentioned, the one with the visions, probably doesn't if she couldn't see anything about me, whatever that meant. Carlisle doesn't seem to mind, but he seems too nice to say otherwise. Rosalie and Jasper are never around, nor is Emmett.

But why do any of these people matter? I don't care about them. I just want out of here!

Adelaide slipped through the door, walking on tiptoes. "Hey, sweetie," she whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my back. "How are you doing?"

I responded by burying my face in my arms.

"We'll leave soon, sweetie. Don't worry. We just don't want to be rude after the Cullens have offered their hospitality to us."

I snarled. "I don't care about their hospitality."

"Shh, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Adelaide!" I yelled, shooting up. "Yes, I do!"

"Misae!" she gasped. "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"No, I wont! Do you know why, Adelaide? Because I don't give a damn what they think! They already think I'm insane! Let them think that! I don't care!" It took me a moment to calm down, to catch my breath. I looked at Adelaide, her eyes saddened by my outburst. What have I done? I mumbled, "I gotta get outta here."

I sprang to my feet and ran as hard, as fast as I could down the staircase. Adelaide never called for me as Esme had called after Edward, as I left the home. I ran and ran, weaving my way through the trees that towered above me. I knew where I was going, but I had to keep myself from going to the wrong place. One foot off and I was in trouble. So much trouble. From more than just the agony I would unleash unto myself.

But, I managed to get there. I arrived without stepping out of town into the next. I stepped forward, one heavy foot in front of the other. I could feel the vibrations in every step, but I tried to ignore them. Until I stopped in front of the rock. I knelt down, closing my eyes. I raised my hand and fingered the inscriptions on the rock.

**Misae Abella Whitree**

**2 December 1985-16 January 2001**

**Kwo'okit-chid, White Sun?***

"Xaxi**," I whispered breathlessly, the words escaping my lips. It sounded like a breath in the wind. As if the wind was speaking around me, for me. But, the word surprised me. I did not imagine myself reacting like this. Answering the question on my own grave. I would have assumed that by now I would be sobbing, my body thrown in a disheveled heap onto the ground before my gravestone.

Washitli tiklo'wa***. All those times I imagined myself coming home, taking a visit to my final "resting place". But, this is not how I ever imaged it to be. I only find myself longing to be in the arms of my mother and, or maybe only, the arms of my first love.

A hand touched my shoulder. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. "Hello, Edward," I whispered.

He just stood there. "Are you all right?"

I fingered the words on my grave again. I ran my hand over many times before Edward said, "It's a beautiful tombstone."

I opened my eyes. It was a beautiful tombstone. My parents had paid for a nice one. The top left corner had a bright sun shine, with its rays hitting my name. The right hand corner was a crescent moon, almost as bright as the sun, however with no rays or stars to match its beauty. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it is."

"What does it say?"

"Kwo'okit-chid?" I asked. "It means 'where are you going'. Obviously, there was no body at the funeral. My mother probably came up with the saying." It wouldn't surprise me. Mom always said that to me, asking me where I was going whenever I went out to hike or ride my bike or something. But, she also had this idea that the soul travels to a magical world, a nice world, but she didn't know what it was. The souls that need the most help getting there, supposedly, were those whose bodies were never reunited with their family before going six feet under. Well, obviously that is what happened with me.

Edward kneeled down next to me. "Are you from Forks, Misae?"

"No," I instantly answered. "No, I'm not. I used to visit here often. I had friends in town, as did the rest of my family."

Edward looked straight into my eyes. "Are you from La Push, then?"

And then I couldn't respond for a long moment. I had no thoughts, but I couldn't respond. Finally, I could speak. "Yes."

"Ah…" He looked down. I tried to listen to the vibrations in the earth to hear what was going through his mind, but I couldn't pick out much. His mind was going to fast. All I could understand was: _"Poor girl… Treaty… Never trust us… Go home… Can't… Werewolves…"_

I furrowed my brow. What did all of that mean?

His head snapped up, as if I had called him. His eyes narrowed for a long moment. "Misae," he started, "what is your power?"

"Clairsentience," I began. "I can obtain knowledge through touch. It depends on what I'm searching for as to what information I receive. I may see where something is by touch the ground, I may be able to hear thoughts, I may be able to find out the entire past through one person, I may be able to learn the history of the land I'm touching on, the list is endless."

"What do you mean?"

I stood up and ran to the grave three from my own. I closed my eyes, putting my hand on the ground. "This person was male. Very old. Been buried for sixteen years, eight months, four days, seven hours, twenty-two minutes, six seconds." I ran to a grave along the edge of the graveyard. I did the same at this grave as I had the previous. "Female. She was in her fifties; died of a form of cancer. She's been buried for seven years, two months, twenty-nine days, eleven hours, eighteen minutes, and twelve seconds." I jumped to my feet and ran to a third grave. "This person was male. They were murdered at a young age. They were only buried for four days, before their body was robbed. This grave has been here for eighty-two years, nine months, one day, fifty-four minutes, and forty-seven seconds. Nobody knows the body is gone."

I looked up at Edward, who just stared at me. I ran back over to him, placing one hand on his shoulder. _"Never in my life have I ever heard of a power such as this. I wonder what she was like when she was human. She must have been brilliant. But, this power is almost frightening. She can know anything and everything! Imagine if the Volturi knew about her!"_

"But, they don't," I simply said. "And, I wasn't 'brilliant', per se, but thank you for the compliment. I just knew a lot. I could touch something and I knew if someone had touched it previously due to its temperature. It was something I thought was cool, my friends thought was odd, my parents thought was fake, but look where it got me."

"That is just incredible, Misae," Edward said.

"Thanks. I'm always the one that finds the food when William and Adelaide and I go hunting. I just touch the ground and I can find where food of some sort is. Of course, I occasionally find humans, which is a joke among the three of us."

Edward's eyes widened in shock, then worry. _"Bella…"_

Then, every thought of his about her was now mine. I saw everything. I knew everything. How they had met, his feelings towards her from the start, how he hated her, how he left for Alaska to escape her, how he couldn't not be around her, how they loved each other, how nomads tried to kill her and how he wanted to desperately destroy them, how as she died he fought to keep her alive, how their love survived her near death and the summer, how seeing that cast on her leg made him feel more hatred than he had ever felt for that nomad, how he loved the taste of her lips on his, how the scent of her enveloped him, how he laughed when Charlie made them go fishing with him and she fell in the lake, how seeing her made him feel, but how he left her, how he missed her but knew this was the "right thing to do", how he searched for that one remaining nomad in vengeance, how his world came down when Rosalie delivered the news she was dead, how he mourned, how he tried to kill himself through the Volturi, how she just managed to save him, how they escaped the Volturi with their lives, how grateful he was to have her back in his arms, how long they argued for over a wedding, how he vowed he was never going to leave her again.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You saw everything," he accused.

I nodded. "I'm not going to kill her. I promise you, Edward, I will not hurt her. But, who is she?"

"Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

Chief Swan sounded familiar. "I think my dad knew him. Not well, but maybe a little."

"Would you like to meet her?"

What? He was asking me to meet her? Well, obviously, he was taking back what he said earlier to Esme about me. But, why not? I want him to trust me. "Yes, I would."

Edward jumped to his feet. "Follow me." Then, he sprinted--he was fast. But, I could keep up; thank God for all those years of track at the middle school and high school. He led me through the town, until we reached a small home. We came out from the woods, walking up to the house, which was quite miniscule compared to Edward's. He knocked on the door.

A girl answered and immediately, Edward smiled. She was kind of plain Jane. She had long, dark brown hair that could use a comb and deep chocolate eyes. She was pale, pale enough for Forks definitely. I recognized her from that daydream of Edward's; she was on the tape that Alice and Jasper had been watching. "Hey," she said, her eyes brightening at the sight of him.

Edward cupped her chin in his hands, bringing her lips to his. How cute. Although I meant that both literal and satirical. The memory of my own first kiss flooded my mind.

"_Misae!"_

_I looked around the tree, a smile creeping across my face. I couldn't help but release a giggle, as I kneeled down._

"_Misae! Come on! This isn't funny!"_

_I had to; I had to laugh silently. He was never going to find me. I wouldn't let him. Not that I needed to worry. He never could._

"_Aw, come on, Misae! Enough of this already!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Time to come out. I jumped up and came around the tree. His back was to me. He walked forward, still calling my name. I smiled. I pranced right up behind him, keeping as quiet as possible. He didn't even notice for a while, until I tapped him on the shoulder._

_He jumped, turning to face me. Relief flushed over his face. "Thank goodness," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I could feel the warmth of his body against my own. "I hate it when you do that."_

"_Oh, you know you love it."_

_He cupped my chin with both of his hands. "But then I can't see this beautiful face." And then, he lowered his lips to mine in a delicate kiss._

"Bella," said Edward, "this is Misae Whitree. She's nomadic and is staying with us for a bit."

"Um…hi…," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi."

"Misae's from La Push. She lived here a couple years ago."

Bella's eyes lowered.

"You haven't heard anything?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. "No, Jake still isn't talking to me."

"Jake?" I couldn't help but ask.

She nodded. "My friend from La Push. He's mad at me."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black."

* * *

_*Quileute for "Where are you going, White Sun?"; the name "Misae" means "White Sun". NOTE: due to my inability to write the certain characters used in the Quileute language on the computer, I had to remove certain accents that would be used in the phrase._

_**Quileute for "Here"._

_***Quileute for "I'm going crazy!"_


End file.
